Many currently available automotive powertrain controllers are reactive in that they utilize local sensory information to control operation of various on-vehicle power consuming devices without regard for upcoming changes in vehicle operation that may be necessary in response to changes in road conditions, traffic conditions and other factors.
All vehicles, including internal combustion vehicles (ICVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs) may benefit from connectivity-enabled efficiency optimization to reduce fuel consumption.